The Summer Get Away
by biblios
Summary: The summer after Harry's Fifth year is bad and just gets worse, He has to cope with loss, fear and having to hide alone.


Title:The Summer Get Away

Author: Biblios  
Spoilers: All five books  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: The summer after Harry's Fifth year is bad and just gets worse, He has to cope with loss, fear and having to hide alone.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 1

Harry was sat under the bush outside the window listening to the news while trying to avoid the drizzle from the twigs dripping down his back and into his shirt collar. The weather for the first week in June had been horrid, wet and dull with no redeeming features. The sound of the 6 o'clock news starting soothed Harry's nerves, as he waited for the headlines.

"Tales of a serial killer, scaring his victims to death spreads as for the first time police admit to a spate of killing in the south east covering most of the home counties and coastal regions. Not much information is being released by the police at this time but the killing seem truly random and the means of death is as yet completely unknown…" the newscaster went on to give more information about the new problem but Harry stopped listening, he had heard enough, people were being told to not travel at night (which being summer meant a few hours at most.) not to travel alone and to report any one suspicious to the police, it was almost marshal law but after 5 deaths in as many days (more if they would admit, but no, the government wouldn't do that, they may not be as bad as fudge and his crowd but they still don't play fair and honest.) they could do little else. Harry lay down.

His aunt and uncle were muttering inside about the killer and if it was those freaks again! Dudley was out terrorising the local children and as Harry lay on the wet ground, unheeding about the mud and stains he was gathering, he thought about Vlodemort and if he was truly safe here. He had been having strange dreams about warmth and comfort here at the Dursley's, which worried him a lot. He had never felt home here and had never ever thought warm safe thoughts while living on privet drive!

He lay there and thought about how the dreams made him feel and realised he was getting town in two between being here where the dreams wanted him or rushing to Hogwarts where he felt safe. They reminded him of something but what he didn't know may be he could work it out if he thought enough…

When he woke next it was dark and cold, he was still under his bush in the damp but the rain had petered out and by the lack of sound it must late after 8 or even 10, he stiffly sat up and glanced up into the front room and saw it was 1am in the morning. Damn he was in so much trouble; they wouldn't let him in or worse would but then would ground him even worse than they had until now! Not that he deserved any good things but it seemed that only bad things happened to him at the moment. He lay back down and decided he would stay until 6 or 7 when Aunt Petunia would be getting up and face the music then. He looked up at the sky and watched the Dog Star wind its way across the sky and indulged in some self-pity, tears out of sight and thoughts unfocused.

Something seemed to be out of place. He had been sulking and sniffing for a good 20minutes but now he thought about it he had missed something. He went back over the last half hour, woke, realised it was late, sat up, checked time, lay back down, wallowed in misery… Okay lets break that down, woke cold wet and stiff, no nothing wrong with that bit. Next realised it was late, well it had to be late due to the silence humm silence, that wasn't that normal now he thought about it, may be he couldn't hear his Uncle and cousin snoring from here, or the local animals or any distant cars, but the local by pass wasn't that far away and this close to London there was always some traffic. Humm sat up, well stiff but he had to, to check on his surroundings not that you could see much or be seen from here that's why he chose it, he shifted his leg slightly and froze and it sounded very loud. Okay I'm scaring myself now Harry thought, checked time, He shifted again and with out sitting up looked in and up at the wall clock in the front room. It was 132am humm still early, the faint green light making the clock visible seemed to be fading. Faint green light! What gave off that, in Dudley's room he had glow in the dark stickers and things (diddums didn't like the dark) they glowed green but their weren't any in the front room.

Slowly and as silent as he could he rose onto his knees and then looked in the corner of the window to see one the worst things he'd ever seen in his life. He knelt there frozen and stunned by the sight until the green glow faded completely leaving the images burned into his very soul.

Any Comments Welcome and Flames keep me warm.

Should I continue?


End file.
